A Dragon's Battle
by Pyrus-Fusion-Drago020
Summary: I don't own Lexus, he belongs to Kagay on Deviantart. But I own my Oc Kizuato.


**A peaceful day had just begun for Lexus as he woke up and put one his classes in order to get to his work, as usual, this day. But he was somewhat worried today.** _"Something is going to happen. I just feel it in my bones."_ **he thought to himself, but right now he didn't have the time to care about it. He was already late for his work and needed to go now.**

Meanwhile.

 **A creature was heading the city, the red glowing eyes cut through the dark like nothing else ever seen. The being was to be seen in the darker areas of the desert land. It opened its mouth and gave a deep growl. It took than further on its walk towards the city.**

Back in the city.

 **Lexus still was on his way to work and didn't think about anything else right now. As suddenly the screams of some people ripped him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the direction from where the screams had come.** _"I knew my day wouldn't go fine today. What is this now?"_ **he thought to himself again and without a second thought he ran towards the place he heard the sounds and to his surprise a Dragon's Roar. But it was different from his own it sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. As he arrived at the city market centrum he saw a Dragon with strangely shaped wings and spikes on his shoulder, which probably served for protection. Even his claws were bigger than the ones of his true form.** _"What does it want here? And what is it?"_ **he once again thought to himself.** _"It's a Dragon, but it differs from me. This strangely shaped wings, those bigger claws, and even the bigger head. It's not an ordinary Dragon."_ **he looked around himself at the people who were frightened by the massive size of the creature before them. Many people, which had the potential of turning into Daiyamondo Okami tried to fight the Dragon off. But as soon as they tried to attack he smashed to wolfs away and even smashed a building in the same instant with its strong tail or claws. The ones who were weaker ran with their tail between their legs.** _"I need to help the people. But I can't turn into a Dragon in public. I fast need to find a place where nobody is."_ ** _h_** **e did as he planed and found fastly a place with no people around and turned into his true form. As soon as he was transformed he opened his orange eyes and roared loudly. The other Dragon noticed the roar of an opponent and let go of a Daiyamondo Okami, which was below his claws.** "You think you can threaten these people under my watch? But you're wrong. I will protect them." **he yelled at the darker colored Dragon. He started to smile and to embrace some sharp teeth.** "Big word for somebody who just appeared out of nowhere. You think you can handle me?" **the dark Dragon answered.** _"What the ...! A male. Normally I'm able to sense my opponents gender, but why wasn't I able to sense his."_ **he thought to himself while mustering the one in front of him.** "I didn't think a rampaging beast like you could speak our language. You surprised me just now. What is your name, stranger?" **he questioned the dark being.** "What does my name matter to you, Earth Dragon?" **the Dragon questioned back.** _"Earth Dragon? When he calls me that, does it mean he's not from our planet?"_ "I was raised this way. To ask my opponents name is a good way to know from who you were defeated." **he said with a sarcastic smile.** "Fine then. I will take it the way you have been raised. My name is Kizuato, Dragon of Darkness." **he replied to Lexus.** "Thanks, I appreciate it. My name is Lexus." **he went silent for a moment.** "Dragon of Darkness? What a strange title. Why did you call yourself that?" **Kizuato, on the other hand, roared as he jumped towards Lexus. This one steps back in surprise and suddenly they had each other's claws on their shoulders. The claws blood stained and blood streaming from the dark and white scales of the two clashing Dragons. Embraced fangs blinked in the suns light and snarling was heard in the streets of the city.** "Enough talking. We shall settle this with a fight." **Lexus laughed at him.** "Alright let's take it on." **he said pushing Kizuato away. As he took back his balance, Kizuato was able to fastly react to Lexus ambushing him and they crossed their head in more head to head fighting way. Using their body strength the push each other into different directions and into buildings, smashing them in the same breath. They even moved onto their hind legs and clawed their claws into each other again and again. Even the sharp fangs were used to bite into the necks of the opponents. Attempting to get a deadly wound on the other one. But the seemed evenly matched in their fight. Whenever one inflicted a wound on the other, it didn't take long for the same effect to happen for the other.**

Hours later.

 **The two combatants were still in their battle but they even didn't have the energy left to keep on going for any longer. Kizuato growled, but turned and seemed to open a portal from out of nowhere.** _"He can create portals? What is he?"_ **Lexus thought to himself.** "Until we meet again Earth Dragon, Lexus." **said Kizuato before he disappeared without a further trace for Lexus to maybe find him. He even didn't quite care right now. The Dragon, with the unknown origin, was gone. He now he to get back to work, but first he had to turn back to his human form. But he also will be always aware of the Dark Dragon to be returning someday.**

Lexus: Kagay  
Kizuato: Fusion-Drago020  
Daiyomondo Okami Species: Kagay


End file.
